You're a failure
by MsSquidRunner
Summary: 14 year old Tony Stark and his brother Jarvis ran away from their abusive father three months ago. Tony, for some quick cash, has decided to mess with a 'deadly' New York gang. Meanwhile, everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D knows that Clint Barton likes to mess with local gangs when he's bored. This time he's managed to convince Natasha, Steve, Phil and Fury to come,only to meet a certain boy
1. Introduction

It was a cold, winter morning and the ground was peppered with silent raindrops, a boy, no younger than fourteen with wide doe eyes that held too much intelligence for his age, walked down the street in old trainers, his wet brown-almost black- hair sticking to his forehead.

"You're going to get yourself killed Tony" said the exasperated if not fond voice of his companion "What if I'm not there to pick up your messes?"

The boy's partner in crime was definitely older, with the same shade of hair and tan skin, the only obvious difference apart from the large age gap being his bright baby blue eyes.

"Oh come on Jarvis" replied the boy, Tony, smirking slightly "We need the money, and if it happens to be allot of fun showing up those gangs, that's just a plus right?"

Jarvis just sighed dramatically, smiling a small but genuine smile down at his brother.

Edward Jarvis Stark was a 21 year old graduate from Oxford, who had spent long enough in England that he had picked up an accent, one that his brother Anthony relentlessly teased, much to his annoyance.

" _What if I'm not there to pick up your messes?"_ repeated Anthony with a truly exaggerated and terrible British accent, which he unfortunately found **hilarious** " _Heya ladies, I'm Eddy nice to_ _ **bloody**_ _meet ya!"_ and then Tony went into an endless fit of giggles clutching his stomach and stopping dead in his tracks to admire his own joke.

"Har har har, I'm crying with joy" Jarvis mocked sarcastically "For someone with such a sharp tongue, you make the worst jokes" He sighed "And the worst fake accent I've ever heard" He added as an afterthought.

"Yeh yeh yeh, just go grab the stuff and we'll go"

And so they trekked off down a dark red bricked alleyway with seemingly no care in the world.

linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Anthony and Edward Stark were both famously known as the sons of the great Howard Stark, weapons dealer extraordinaire and commonly known as the "brightest mind the world has ever seen". Both boys had grown up in front of the spot light, and the world was convinced they knew every dirty secret the boys had to share. What was unknown to them was that the Stark children were so used to being out on the spot that lying to the press had come naturally, because their family had a very large burden to carry.

Stark Industries was the leading weapons manufacturer to a large number of important organisations, including: the military, the FBI, the CIA, the RAF, the navy, etc. And so without Howard Stark leading them and designing new technology all those customers would have to find another fire power source (and right now, SI is the best they got). The Stark family had to make sure Howard didn't appear bad to the public, his continued reign of the 'kingdom' that is weapons technology is essential. And what brings more bad publicity than child abuse.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak linebreaklinebreak

Everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D knows that Clint Barton liked to mess with New York gangs when he's bored. Literally everyone. So it came to no surprise that Barton was handcuffed to a dirty bed in the middle bar in an abandoned warehouse, looking amused at his current victims' pitiful attempts at intimidation.

What did come as a surprise though was that he had convinced Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson and **Director Fury** to accompany him. (It may have involved some carefully practiced puppy dog eyes, promise of money and threats to quit)

Despite the rest of the groups reluctance to go, they all looked pretty amused too.

That is until the gang members dragged in a bruised and battered teenage boy.


	2. Anthony Stark Really Hates The Press

_**Authors Note: sorry this is my first fanfiction and so if it sucks, I'd very much appreciate you telling me. Sorry if the chapters are really short, I'll try to make them longer if anyone shows interest in the story. I've had this idea for ages, so I wanted to try this out. Just to clarify:**_

 _ **Tony is 14 and Jarvis is 21 (yes they are brothers) Maria and Howard are still their parents, as far as my plot goes right now, Maria was a drunk who never gave her kids any attention, so she won't be too integrated into the plot. The other characters are all their original ages.**_

Anthony Stark really hates the press, like _**really**_ it's not even funny how much he hates them. They're heartless vultures picking at your brain and trying (emphasize on the trying) to dig out dirty secrets that will satisfy their bosses and earn them the most money.

So it's kind of a plus that now that he's ran away it means he doesn't have to worry about wearing makeup to hide his bruises or make sure he's wearing something expensive and presentable.

" _Starks look perfect and pristine all the time,_ _ **no**_ _exceptions"_ _ **Smack.**_

It's kind of sad that his father continues to haunt his thoughts, even though he hasn't seen him in months, but it's not like you can just forget about all the rules beaten into you your whole life. It's still sad though.

That's not even the worst part though; the worst part is his brothers' insistence in tagging along. Tony had been planning to run away for months, guess it's just a coincidence it was the same week his protective older brother got back from his 4 year trip to England, (Still can't believe he picked up an accent _**snickers**_ ) and another coincidence he also feels like he owes Tony for running away from Howard's abuse and leaving him. But Anthony really didn't care as much as he probably should have.

Back to the point though, it was extremely easy-hiding from the press that is-all he needed to do is act exactly the _**opposite**_ of a Stark (and also only going out at night but seriously _details_ ).

 _Wear dirty ragged clothes._

 _Imperfect and shaggy hair._

 _Don't hide your bruises; in fact wear them like you're proud of them._

 _No table manners; devour your food like you haven't eaten in days (Which is sometimes the case)_

 _Show emotion_

But those are just some of the rules, the rest go on for ages, and endless montage and reminder of the hard, yet somewhat easier at times, life of a street rat. And tag along older bro.

Now the press always had an idea of Tonys' genius, but only ever what Howard allowed Tony to share (he probably feels threatened, cause Tony can hack into any SI technology in his sleep, _ha take that_ _ **dad**_ ), what they don't know is that Anthony's smart enough to make weapons out of random gadgets people throw away and incorporate that into his genius plan to steal one of New York's most wanted gangs money. _**Tony: 1 World: 0**_

Sadly, Tonys plan also includes being kidnapped by said gang, and more often than not, said gangs like to beat up their victims ( _sigh)_ Anthony really hates gangs.

 _ **Don't worry; Tony will meet the Barton and the others in the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please tell me whether it sucks Byyyyyyeeeee!**_


	3. Clint Was Always Protective Of Kids

_Now_ Clint grew up in the circus, in the midst of a number of troubled kids with all kinds of problems, and so Clint was nothing if he wasn't protective of children in need.

And _**this**_ child had a number of bruises and cuts, including one still running just under his hairline which seemed to be dribbling with crimson all the way along his surprisingly chiselled jaw line to his chin. Beside him, Steve growled lowly in his throat.

The kid, that could be no older than 15, had dishevelled dark hair and a lopsided grin plastered onto his unnaturally pale and sick face that didn't match his tan skinned body.

Judging by the way he looked he could pass out at any given moment, and listening to the laboured breaths of the boy that suggested a few broken ribs, Clint guessed sooner rather than later.

"Wow, you have such soft hands, it almost makes this painful grip you have on me comfortable!" Said the boy happily, grinning lazily as if he didn't have a care in the world.

His captor- a tall brunette with bulging muscles and an excessive amount of tattoos- simply snarled before shoving the teen onto the bed and proceeding to handcuff him to the very same bar as the rest of them.

"You have such pretty eyes, bloodshot and all, anyone ever tell you that" this time the man did react and the hard resounding smack to the face even had Natasha tense (and Clint was one of the only people who could tell), but the kid merely pouted. _**Pouted!**_ Who the hell was this kid?

The offending smacker turned to guard the door, although not before spotting an expensive looking watch that seemed out of place on the kids' thin wrist.

"You think about taking that, you're going to have a hard time trying to find the rest of your limbs!" _**Fury**_ _of all people_ exclaimed, his one visible eye glaring daggers into the capturer.

"Ha, let him take it" Smirked the boy "But don't say we haven't warned him"

Everyone was taken aback by this, but Mr. Muscle seemed undeterred, putting on the watch and standing post in the entrance of the doorway, whistling happily the entire time.

"You okay son?" Tried Steve his obvious concern no surprise to the rest of them

The kid merely nodded smiling happily at them all "Yep" he popped the "p"

"Names Barton" Began Clint "Clint Barton"

"You just couldn't resist" Sighed the boy but with no real annoyance in the words

"No, you?"

"Tony" He finally answered, but said nothing else. Clint decided to drop it for now.

"These are my lovely companions, the lovely red head" He said nodding at Natasha "Is Natasha, next to her is Phil, then Fury, and next to my beautiful self is Steve" Tony nodded at all of them offering up nothing more than a confident "Sup" _**Clint liked this kid**_.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Barton licked his chapped lips before frowning thoughtfully "How'd you end up here anyway?" he heard Phil hmm in agreement to the question and awaited patiently the answer.

"Aaaah pissed these guys off for selling them faulty guns, hear they plan to beat me real good" the words weren't what confused Clint, it was the obvious amusement in the Tony's tone "It's not like they don't have the money to buy from somewhere else though right" He hinted, winking at them.

Clint suddenly had an idea of what the kid was getting at, but instead of his usual ecstatic excitement at the idea it just made Barton much more worried for Tony.

"Any of you know how to pick a lock?" Tony asked suddenly, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes" They all said in unison, and all offered small smiles at Tony's enthusiastic genuine grin. Before they could ask why, Tony started off his supposed plan.

"Hey Hercules!" He exclaimed "Careful with that watch, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I tampered with it. Sleep tight!" Out of nowhere a small ding sound resounded in the warehouse and the gang member guarding the 'prisoners' fell to the floor face first.

"Oooooh that will hurt in the morning"

Natasha who had recovered from her shock quicker than the rest had already started to break free, her years as an assassin allowing her to skilfully get out of the cuffs in a matter of seconds.

"Hey I haven't even given you the lock picks yet!"

Everyone else, all having successfully gotten out of their cuffs simply shrugged before proceeding to unlock Tony's wrists. He mumbled quick thanks before dashing down the corridor hurriedly, the rest following blindly behind.

They reached a specific room filled only with an expensive laptop on a hard oak desk, sitting elegantly and innocently.

"I take it since you could get yourself out of those cuffs pretty easily, you all know how to kick some serious ass don't you?" At everyone's affirmatives Tony continued "Good, you knock anyone trying to get in out and I'll share some of the money"

Before long a group of young adults of all shapes and sizes ran in aggressively, instantly jumping in for the fight. They went down relatively easy, it's actually kind of sad. All that was needed to be done was a quick kick to the head and _**boom**_ they're out like a light.

We all spent the next five minutes standing in the midst of a dozen unconscious bodies admiring the young genius typing furious lines of code into the laptop on the desk, all smiling lightly at the obvious talent.

Abruptly a young handsome man that looked remarkably similar to Tony walked in, and we all tensed ready to pounce until; "Oh, hey Jarvis"


	4. Anthony Stark Really Hates Gangs

**Authors Note: Now I recognise that I am not the most skilled writer in the world, but I sincerely hope I don't suck too much. I am pretty sure I am going to post another chapter later today so don't get annoyed this isn't direct continuation of the story (that is assuming anyone actually** _ **cares**_ **about this story).**

 **There** _ **is**_ **however a pattern forming, it's pretty easy to spot if you look close enough. I have integrated it into my plot... so yeh! Happy reading young ones!**

Anthony Stark really hates gangs, but not in like a personal vendetta kind of way, he just really hated the idea of joining a gang.

What's the point of joining a group of criminals(ish) when you could just be a criminal on your own? And yes, Tony knows that's kind of impersonal and naive.

And yes, Tony realises the logic of working as a team can higher ones chances of reaching a goal (blah blah blah)

Seriously though, if you really don't think you can achieve something, practice and learn or lower your expectations (and Tony's always been pushed to ignore the latter by Howard, which is one of few things he and his dad can agree on) otherwise, you're going to have to live with the consequences.

Tony has always been taught never to seek someone out for help or rely on other people to do things for you, otherwise you get disappointed.

This is why Tony had planned to run away all on his own! However, _Jarvis_ had come back (as one of the few people Tony actively cared about and, much to his discomfort, **trusted** ) and after realising his plans, insisted on accompanying Anthony.

Having spent 4 years away, Jarvis had been eager to bond with his brother and resume the partnership they had been sporting before his departure.

Tony begrudgingly agreed (with minimal amount of protests and only **one** accident where something had blown up) because despite the lengthy separation, he still loved his brother unconditionally.

They had rented a small apartment building in the poorest section of New York to avoid suspicion and Jarvis had gotten a small job as a waiter (Which Tony found hilarious because "dude you have an English accent!")

The first few weeks had been rough, both of them only being used to the lives of multi-millionaires. **(The writer is just assuming Howard was a millionaire and only Tony was a billionaire)**

The first problem being Anthony's continuous complaints about boredom("and no Tony for the last time you cannot take apart the neighbours microwave"). The second being their expensive tastes and reluctance at eating anything worth less than $20 ("Ewwwww is that even real meat? Jarvis it's staring at me! Jarvis it has a tongue! _Is that an eyeball")_

After about 2 months they had both settled down considerably, falling into a nice routine until 3 weeks later, Jarvis lost his job. And _of course_ Tony had devised a back-up plan, but it just might involve some border-line illegal things and needing permission to take apart the neighbours microwave (Which may have only been part of the plan to annoy Jarvis).

Six coffees, two remotes, a microwave, a watch, 3 explosions and a very large electricity bill later all the variables had been carefully weighed and gadgets made. And they were ready (Insert badass sunglasses here).

Now, Tony would have to admit, this wasn't the most _complex_ plan he had ever thought up but _hey_ cut him some slack, he was fourteen and running off cheap dollar burgers and coffee. He did however ensure that his plan was strictly gun _**free**_. Anthony Stark really hated guns.

 **Please leave reviews; I welcome any open criticism or comments including prompts and ideas for the story or stories. Sorry if I'm boring ya, and I hope you like it! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	5. Natasha Was Always Good At Her Job

Natasha was always good at her job.

So it would be safe to assume Natasha was very hard to sneak up on, while the others were mesmerised by the child's obvious genius giving him their full and undivided attention (seriously, it's like they didn't even have any training, _boys_ ), half of Natasha's mind had already scoped the room her acute hearing picking up the light footsteps of the approaching boy.

"Oh hey Jarvis"

In the doorway stood a handsome young man with a chiselled jaw and dark hair, an exact replica of what Natasha could imagine Tony would become, except for his strikingly blue eyes.

"TONY! Oh you idiot! You said 30 minutes tops!" The man, Jarvis as young Tony had mentioned, spoke with a crisp British accent, which proceeded to confuses Natasha and her fellow companions.

"Yeh well I got distracted talking to these guys who were being held too" It was true, after their quick introductions Tony and the boys (mostly Clint) had starting chatting like old friends about anything they could think of, as if they weren't handcuffed to beds in the middle of a warehouse.

Tony grinned and launched himself at the new presence with obvious trust, after a quick hug, Jarvis frowned worriedly

"And you didn't think to notice that you are just standing around whilst a couple of people you just met, who I might add were just held captive by a New York gang, could easily attack you in this prone form?" Well, he had a point.

"But who would attack a poor street rat like me" Tony pouted with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, it was an obvious inside joke that none of them got, that is until:

"For a genius, you're an idiot"

Natasha was obviously the first one who caught on

"Jarvis... and Tony? You're Anthony Stark and his brother Jarvis aren't you? The one's who went missing a few months ago?"

They tensed instantly ("told you we should have gotten fake names" "Shut up Tony" Natasha merely raised her eyebrows)

"YEH I recognise you. The news reels were going _ce-raaaa-zy_ for a while there after your disappearance, your pictures were everywhere! _'Sons of legendary Howard Stark gone missing, held for ransom or ran away?'_ It was badass!" Phil smacked Clint round the head earning a yelp and a smack to the arm himself.

It took a while for anyone to speak up. Most of them looked expectantly to the Stark brothers awaiting a denial or an explanation.

"What's it to you?" was the guarded response of Jarvis, eyes hardening as his grip on his brother tightened a little, it was a small change however Natasha's trained eye had spotted it and she narrowed her eyes at the boys.

"You boys are coming to S.H.I.E.L.D" was Fury's final decision before he turned and walked out

The brothers just stared in shock at the door before Tony recovered "He can't make us!" He declared and crossed his arms defiantly, the poster boy of teenage reluctance and rebellion

Steve, always the voice of reason, tried to explain the benefits of going to them, but Anthony was having none of it

"We could contact your-"

"No"

"We could make sure you-"

"No"

"It would ensure your-"

"NO!"

This probably would have gone on for hours before Jarvis interrupted and grabbed his brother's shoulders to stare down at him, careful to mind his injuries.

"Anthony Stark we are going to S.H.I.E.L.D" Anthony stared blankly at his brother blinked once, twice before

"Why?" It was a broken chocked response and it was the first glimpse of what was behind the Stark kids walls.

"Because, I just lost my job, I can't keep having you beat yourself up by gangs to get money, S.H.I.E.L.D can get us back to Howard, and I know that was the whole reason we left but Tony... you had to know this wasn't going to last, we had no future on the streets, we don't even have any I.D.'s and even if you tried to make fake ones are faces are too well known. At some point Howard was going to track us down, you know he wants to keep SI run by a Stark. Tones... the longer we wait the angrier he'll get when he finds us. I've been thinking about this for a while now Tony. When we get home I'll be there this time, I won't run away I won't do that to you. Never. Again."

At the end of the little speech Tony had tears gathered in his eyes and was being pulled into a hug by his brother.

Clint was standing mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Phil was much more composed but his fists were shaking in anger and his eyes showed all emotions he wanted to convey.

Steve was outraged, his eyes heartbroken and hands twitching to comfort the tearful child, because that was all Tony was, a child.

On the outside, Natasha looked like a heartless bitch but on the inside she was a whirlwind of emotions. Howard was in for a serious beating when she met him.

That was the moment Fury decided to come in, now with Agent Hill at his side, face not showing any emotion as usual, and eyes' already scanning what was going on. Her mouth twitched downwards.

"Got us a car" she simply said before leaving to go outside.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Having arrived and debriefed at S.H.I.E.L.D , Natasha, Steve, Phil, Clint and the Stark brothers were in the parking lot awaiting Fury's arrival escorting Howard.

The agents watched worriedly as Jarvis tried to talk Tony down from his panic attack, whispering comforting words in his ear and holding him close as they sat on the floor leaning against a random S.H.I.E.L.D issued car sitting randomly in the otherwise empty parking lot.

The whispering silently started to get louder as Anthony began to calm down

"Shhhh it's alright, I'm here, I won't leave"

After another series of shushing Anthony shakily got to his legs, waving away Steve, Phil, Clint and Jarvis's help. Natasha would have offered also, but she figured he would shoot her down also.

Tony still looked upset and they were all too confused to say anything, but Natasha could tell they were regretting their decisions in taking Tony to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I know Tony, I understand, I get it" Jarvis repeating like a mantra soothingly

"But you don't get it!" Anthony snapped, glaring daggers at his brother chest heaving and shoulder s tense "You don't get it at all!"

"Of course I get it Tony! He did it to me too!" Jarvis bellowed

"Yeh but it only started after mom died when I was 6 and it only got worse when you left!"Jarvis looked taken back but refused to give in. 

"4 years Tony! I had to live with it for 4 years! And you think _I_ don't get it, I always got the worst of it because I didn't want him to hurt you as much!"

"8 years! 8 years Jarvis! I know you took the worst when we were younger and thanks, I guess, I _am_ thankful. But then you leave and he only got angrier because he didn't have you, he liked you better _HE TOLD ME!_ And then he shot Peggy in the gut when she tried to help! And _all I could do was watch and you WEREN'T THERE!_ I had more fun talking to nurses at the _hospital_ than I did watching my back at home"

Tears ran freely down both boys faces now, both tormented with utter guilt which Natasha guessed were for different reasons. Natasha had shortly into the conversation worked out what was going on at the Stark mansion and judging by her colleagues and friends faces, which were drained of colour, they had too.

"Oh go-god To-Tony I-I-I am s-so sorry!" Jarvis reached for his brother ignoring the small wince and holding him close as the younger Stark's tears soaked his blue hoodie "I sh-should n-never have l-left you with h-him!"

Before anything more could be said a black limo started making it's through the parking lot.

Jarvis and Anthony straightened immediately wiping their eyes and straightening their postures into more confident ones-like soldiers. The way they could wipe all emotion from their face better than most S.H.I.E.L.D agents both worried and impressed Natasha, who in turn noticed the stricken looks of Steve, Clint and Phil.

Out of the door came Nick Fury, eye patch and all, leather coat straightened and professional (and in her opinion, ridiculous. Not that she would ever mention this to him), followed immediately by the suited figure of the 'great' Howard Stark.

Howard smiled a thin-lipped smile that didn't quite reach his hard eyes at all of them before asking for a moment alone with his sons. Natasha exchanged a look with the others (aside from Fury) silently agreeing not to go far and ventured off.

Once they had been taken out of eyesight they followed Clint's lead as he climbed into the air vents to proceed quietly towards were they had left (because the parking lot was inside, duh) Once they reached their destination it was very easy picking up the conversation, that seemed to be seeping with tension and discomfort.

"Why did you run away?" It was an innocent question, but the serious clipped tone of the father did not quite match the concerned voice that was supposed to be included into the job description of being a parent (or so Natasha had been told).

It was awkward in the vent, they were cramped and sweaty, but they could hear perfectly the scared and direct answer Tony gave him next.

"It was my idea, s-sir" He stammered, wincing slightly at the catch in his voice. Thankfully Howard hadn't seemed to notice.

"What no!" interrupted Jarvis

"Yessss!" Came the hissed response from Tony leaving no room for argument

"QUIET! You two better tell me the truth!" Howard's eyes were cold and calculating boring holes into Anthony "Anthony" He encouraged.

"It was my idea, sir" Tony repeated, gaze still just above Howard where it had been the entire time, the elder Stark simply sighed and slapped Tony hard on the face before proceeding to fiddle with something on his belt.

What worried Natasha was that Tony seemed surprised. Surprised, she was guessing, at how little punishment he was getting. Perhaps Howard was softening, she reasoned.

That was before she spotted the gun attached to his hip, the one she failed to notice before.

She did however notice with her sharp eye, the way Jarvis noticed it the very moment she did. Her trained mind registering the way he tensed his muscled shoulders straightening in a ready position.

Natasha was always good at her job.


	6. Anthony Stark Really Hates Guns

Anthony Stark really hates guns. And this time it really _is_ a personal vendetta.

Despite popular belief Tony was not a kid; no matter what age he was he had never been a kid, not since Howard came into the picture.

At an early age young Stark's were taught to behave like adults, to be sensible and polite, yet still do as they were told (the 'and if you don't' became very clear to them after a while). The only time they were allowed to be children was at photo shoots and press conferences, yet it was always carefully thought out, they were merely actors.

Another relief that had come from running away was the chance to act like the children they were, Jarvis and Anthony made sure they would play endless pranks on each other and be as loud and impolite as possible. It was _**amazing**_.

What Jarvis didn't know was that Anthony had had a little more practice than he would think. He had actually spent two months during the first year of his brother's absence at their Aunt Peggys' house. It had happened shortly after she had found out about the ruthless abuse led by Howard, but unfortunately she too also realised she couldn't call him out into the world. Instead she had decided to take Tony, and the young boy had not complained one bit.

After a while it had become pretty clear Anthony did not act like normal kids his age, he was a like a dog, eager to please his master but afraid of punishment. Obedient.

Peggy had been quick to notice these problems, and as quickly as she had realised she began to teach the boy it was okay to leave his shell. She had loved the boy underneath so much more.

However good things in Tony's life never seemed to last, two months later Howard had come knocking. **Allot** of screaming and a gunshot later, Tony's life had been thrown into a black abyss.

His life had been miserable and Anthony had been seriously considering ending it. He decided to run away instead, so with his mind still buried in a dark hole of grief he had never been able to come to terms with because _oh my god Aunt Peggy it's all my fault_ he had plotted his escape.

But then his brother came along and dragged his mind out of that dark place, they had grown extremely close, closer than he had been with Aunt Peggy even though he should have been angry with Jarvis for leaving him with _dear old dad_. Surprisingly, he wasn't. He loved Jarvis just as much.

So yes, Anthony Stark hated guns

and

Anthony Stark really loved Jarvis


	7. Steve Understands Brothers

**Authors Note: I doubt anyone really wants to stick around at this point, I mean at the quality and rate I'm going with this story, I wouldn't be surprised if you ran quick in the other direction.**

 **Hope you don't hate me too much! (Reviews are always appreciated :P)**

Steve understands brothers.

He's never really had an _actual_ brother. But he's had Bucky, and Bucky was always enough. _Was._

Yeah, Steve had lost allot. He had been born in a time where chivalry was respected. When a man could open a door for a woman and not be called sexist, when he can have a decent conversation with someone and not over text, when he can say good morning to people he doesn't know and not be a creep, when he can be with people who understood the way he thinks and the way he was brought up, _when he had Bucky._

When Steve's father had gone to war and died there, Bucky had stayed. When Steve had not been able to come to birthdays and Christmas's with him because he was sick or taking care of his mother, Bucky had stayed. When Steve was relentlessly bullied and teased, Bucky had stayed. When Steve wanted to join the army but was rejected time and time again, Bucky had stayed. When Steve had been shaped into something he couldn't even recognise, Bucky had stayed.

And so, when Howard pulls his gun out from his holster and points it directly at Tony uttering the words " _There only needs to be one Stark, what a pathetic waste of space"_ Jarvis had been the first to move. Jarvis jumped in front and all Steve did was stare in shock, his body refusing to move while his mind said _**move, move you idiot, move!**_

Jarvis had stayed.

Steve understands brothers.


End file.
